


I Love You Like the Sea

by somali77



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, Kink Meme, M/M, Neck Kissing, Open Relationships, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Walks On The Beach, play relationship, playpartner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Fill for a prompt from the Free!- kink meme: Makoto/Haru- asexual relationship"In a romantic relationship, and one or both of them fall somewhere on the ace spectrum. Happy, exclusive, non-sexual relationship please! If you choose not to make both of them ace, please don't have the ace partner feeling guilty that they can't satisfy their partner sexually. (Kissing or physical expressions of love are okay, just no sex.)"





	I Love You Like the Sea

~

It´s like their love for swimming.  
A constant tugging on both of their souls that draws them close again.  
A longing at the back of their minds whenever they´re drifting apart.

It´s something visceral, something wide and deep and beautiful, free from all expectations: their love.

Like the sea where all life came from and all life eventually will return to.  
People don´t understand it, they think it´s complicated- it really isn´t.

It´s perfectly natural.  
It´s just not all about sex.

~

„I don´t get it“, Nagisa says when they´re on a double- date in town with him and Rei, munching on donuts with sprinkles and iced coffee jelly,  
„Don´t you guys ever get horny?“

„I do“, Haru says bluntly, „I used to jack off in the tub every day.“  
Rei snorts fizzy drink through his nose and all over the table.

„So...“, Nagisa wonders, waving his hands in a confused gesture and handing his boyfriend a tissue.

„It´s not about having no sexual- urges-.“, Makoto tries to explain with red ears and a flustered expression, „At least, not neccessarily. Not with everyone! Everything functions in the usual way, it´s just about... having no, or a very low, desire to, well, actually -engage- in sex. It´s about experiencing no, or very low, sexual attraction.“

Haru and Rei stare at each other.  
„Sometimes, we even watch porn together“, Haru says casually, and Makoto turns beet red, tries to say something but can´t form a coherent sentence through all of his gasping.

„But-... but-...“, Rei clings to his softdrink, wrings long fingers around the glass, on his face the most puzzled expression:

„If you don´t have sex then- what-... what do you do?“

They share a look: Haru glances over, Makoto looks up, both their expressions soften. There is the hint of a smile.

„We share feelings.“, Haru says and takes a deep sip of water, „Isn´t that what couples supposedly do?“

~

It´s so simple and yet so exceptional.

„You´re just like friends then?“ some people say, but they both know it´s not like that.  
„Maybe you can´t come to term with just being gay“, others say, but they´re both sure it´s not like that either.

„How about therapy?“, yeah but why, when they feel that there´s nothing wrong with them, it´s just others that can´t seem to wrap their minds around it:  
„Maybe someone scared you too much as a kid.“

They know all the phrases. All of the theories.

It´s so much simpler, yet so much more.  
Haru´s asexual. He doesn´t want to have sex with other people, no matter their gender, no matter how well he knows them or how much he likes them personally.

Makoto´s demisexual. He´s also into kink.  
He wants to have sex sometimes, special sex, he needs to occasionally, but it can only happen at very specific circumstances with a person he trusts very much and can sufficiently open up to.

Lucky for them, they are not alone in this ride.  
Trusted friends are worth gold: Rin doesn´t mind sharing for the sake of everyone having a better time, Sousuke turned out to be a very caring dom who came a long way since their first negotiations.

That´s even more confusing to people, of course:  
„If you- have- sex and it´s not with your romantic partner, how can you say it´s true love?“

And it´s even simpler for them:  
If you love the sea or the stars or the tugging in your soul when you watch the horizon, and you don´t engage in sex with them, how could that make people think you don´t love them enough?

~

Sometimes, at night, they´re holding hands, lacing their fingers together.

When they´re close and touching, their souls merge. It just happens. Soundlessly, easy. It´s a gentle feeling, like slowly sinking into water. They feel it all around, cradling, caressing them.  
Carrying most of their weight.

Haru sighs, letting his head fall to the side, Makoto touches the neck with his mouth, hugs him close. They´re sharing a lot of warmth. A lot of tenderness.

They cherish each other with soft touches, gentle kisses, the stroking of hair. The nuzzling of cheeks. Hugs and softly spoken words of affection. Lovingly made Sunday breakfasts, candlelight, long walks at the beach holding hands and their slippers at warm summer nights while wet sand gives way beneath them, pushing softly through the gaps between their toes, leaving a wet trail of footsteps behind as if they were walking an untouched shore together for the first time.

It´s always like the first time again.  
It´s a natural connection, too, like the sea and the moon. Like the push and pull of tide. It´s something that goes beyond sex, something that falls deep into the soul, anchors there in your heart, brings every doubt, every anxiousness to a rest and just is.

~

„Strange, isn´t it?“, Haru says, „How they all act like they can´t understand. As if they really believed that true love was nothing as long as there was no actual sex. And we all know that´s not true. It´s never been true before.“

Makoto lifts up two fingers, just barely touches the tips of Haru´s own. It´s the kissing style of the vulcans that sends little shivers through them, bringing them closer, making them smile.

„I love you... like water“, Haru whispers, „Without you... I couldn´t really feel free.“

„Me too“, Makoto says, wraps his arms around him, hugs him close and kisses him on silky black hair, „I love you too. So much. Always.“

~


End file.
